


A Bigger Responsibility

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, just some small filler and background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Simon doesn't want to lead a revolution.~A short Markus bit in between Connor chapters.





	A Bigger Responsibility

Markus had searched frantically through the crowd of Omegas back at Jericho, calling out for Simon, which quickly turned into screaming, as he ran, looking for his mate. After what felt like, too, too long, he finally, saw the tuff of blond hair that belonged to his beloved, through the crowd.

The wild blue eyes of Simon met Markus' heterochromatic ones, briefly before the Alpha brought arms around his Omega. Then, fingers wondered over the Omega, touching quickly, checking for wounds, "Are you hurt? Did they get you?" Markus growled, the noise reverberating through Simon's chest as Markus stepped back.

"No, no, I'm fine." The Omega chuckled, pressing his face to Markus' neck, "I've never felt so alive!"

Simon's breath was hot against Markus' shoulder, but calm, "Do you like being the face of a rebellion?" He asked semi quiet, slowly walking Simon to their dorm.

"I..." The Omega breathed, "I don't know."

~

It's early morning when Simon moseys into the cafe area, going to find Markus in flannel pants, and a shirt from the Alpha leader, that hangs loosely on his body. That's when he hears the applause, and cheering. For a minute, he thinks Markus is being praised, until he hears his name, "Thank you, Simon!" His whole body feels warm, and the hair on the back of his neck prickles. People are talking to him?

"I... I did't do anything. It's was all Markus." He replied, smiling briefly as the crowd gathered around him, trying to quickly find where Markus was, hoping to slip away, and group up so that he could deal better.

"But, you are the leader Omega." Said someone.

"Yeah, these dumb Alphas have no clue what they are fighting for." One growled.

"They don't know anymore. All the Alpha power has gone to their heads. Only an Omega can lead a proper rebellion." Another murmured.

"No, no. Please, Markus is doing his best. He was an Omega like us, and, being an Alpha now changes nothing." Simon tries to reason, but the uproar of voices is louder.

"He's nothing like us! We need a leader to relate with!" Shouts someone.

"Alphas were the ones who caused these problems, we can't rely on them at all! Let alone to stop this!" An Omega hisses.

"Please, I'm no leader. I'm just Markus' mate, I don't want to be anything more." He whimpers, and the leader of Jericho appears, gently pushing through the crowd to the small Omega. Everyone around them quieting down.

"Please, everyone back away. Simon and I need to talk." He grumbles, and pulls out his coat to let Simon hide some what, as the Alpha walks away with his mate.

After they are around the corner, Markus brings a hand to gently cup Simon's face, "Are you okay? They seemed aggressive." The Alpha presses a soft kiss to Simon's forehead.

"They were, very loud." The Omega remarks, feeling the ringing in his ears, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to call out how anxious you looked." Markus chuckled, and gave Simon a kiss on the cheek. "Don't let them scare you. What were they even on about? They were awfully loud. But, not very clear."

"I don't even know." Simon lied, shrugging. "I'm tired... What do we have planned today?" The Omega asked.

"Nothing that can't be moved. I'll grab you some food." Markus smiled, "Let's go to the roof."

**Author's Note:**

> For now, I'm going on a small Hiatus. I have at least one more fic planned, which might come out in a week or so. Otherwise, I'm going to need some time off to make the last chapters good : )


End file.
